


On the Tip of Your Tongue

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Brief reference to Awakening, Established Relationship, Humour, It's all thanks to Niles, Leo Trio OT3, M/M, OT3, Odin coming clean about his past, One Shot, Post Revelations, Teasing, Truth Potion/Serum, mild fever, mild suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill. Fill: Truth Potion/SerumPost Revelations.After a long day of working outside, Odin accidentally drinks a truth potion/serum and cannot stop himself from answering questions.





	On the Tip of Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first official fill in the Bad Things Happen Bingo. For those unfamiliar, it's a tumblr that allows you to create a bingo card with over 200 tropes to pick from. The tropes are more geared towards angsty fics, so if you're curious just be careful when checking. The link to their tumblr is right [here](http://www.badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com).
> 
> For this fill, Truth Potion/Serum I decided to go with a funnier tone. I don't want all of my fills to be Angst Fests (though some definitely will be). This fic was a ton of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments, as those always make my day and inspire me. Also, if you wish to check my tumblr out or message me there, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com). I'll also be linking the fic on tumblr and the other fics there too, under the tag, "Bad Things Happen Bingo".

Life after the war was anything but relaxing. The last time Odin had spent relaxing was the week after their final battle, when he was holed up in the hospital and told he needed rest. Then, every duty a retainer could possibly be assigned was shoved upon him the moment Odin stepped out of the hospital. Even with Niles assisting, Odin spent most of the next month running around doing all sorts of errands for Leo. The top errand regarded the towns and villages needed fixing and relief. Odin was tasked with a section as well as Niles and had been forced to travel outward with the supplies, making sure everything arrived safely and in the hands of the villages and towns. Then Odin had to brush up on Hoshido and its culture as the date for their Peace Treaty had been sorted out. On top of studying on their new allied country, Odin had paperwork, more errands to run, tax forms to double check for Leo, new recruits to manage, and weekly cleaning duties.

So, relaxing was a term Odin was slowly becoming unfamiliar with. That was fine by him. His energy was being used to help others rather than worry about battles and fighting. He had spent enough lifetimes on the battle field that peace was a state of being Odin was more than ready to welcome. Night after night when Odin would fall into his bed (or Niles’s or Leo’s depending on the day) he’d smile into his pillow (or Niles’s shoulder or Leo’s shoulder depending on the side and configuration they had fallen into bed at) and count his blessings.

Home was where he was. Of course, Anankos left them a way to return to Ylisse should they ever wish. Odin had vowed before the war ended to discuss with Laslow and Selena once the fighting was over, but with each passing day that conversation felt further and further away. Not that Odin was pushing it away; it just was slowly feeling like a conversation that didn’t need to occur. And Odin could see it with his friends too. He could see the smile on Laslow’s face when he was talking with Xander or the flush on Selena’s face when Camilla praised her. They too, had found their home and Odin was in no rush to snatch something away simply because of homesickness. At least, at this moment, those were the thoughts that lingered in his mind and those were the thoughts on Odin’s mind when he woke up, snuggled between Niles and Leo.

Sunlight didn’t so much as peak through the heavy velvet curtains in Leo’s room, but Odin knew from experience that they had slept in considerably. Shifting a little, not wanting to wake his two companions, Odin pressed a soft kiss to their foreheads and slipped out of bed. The wooden floor of Leo’s room was cool against his bare feet, but Odin pressed onwards, heading into Leo’s private bath. Washing up, Odin made sure he was half way presentable before deciding to make a trip to the kitchen. After eating he’d change into something proper and review the daily tasks set out for him.

Making sure to shut the door quietly, Odin walked down the halls and spotted many people milling around, going about their daily tasks. Odin waved at some of the workers and when he slipped into the retainers only kitchen, he was not greeted by the head cook (Marie, who cooked the best pancakes Odin had ever tasted) but by Peri.

A mess was on the counter, dirty bowls and kitchen utensils splayed across the surface. A cookbook was open and Peri kept glancing at it as she stirred something in the pot. Whatever was on the stove, it smelt like cinnamon and nutmeg with a hint of something else. Odin tried to figure out what it was, but he gave up. His stomach growled and despite the disarray the kitchen was in if Peri was cooking it was bound to be delicious.

“The brightest and warmest of mornings to you, Fierce Peri, wielder of the lances.” Odin greeted.

Peri whipped her head around, her pigtails hitting her cheeks softly. A wide grin stretched across her face. “Morning, morning Odin! I’ve cooked up something delicious! Super yummy!”

“May I be enlightened to what concoction you’ve created is?” Odin asked, walking over, peering over Peri’s shoulder.

Peri frowned and did her best to block Odin. “Nuh uh!” She scolded, “It’s a secret!” She then pointed to the table. “Sit down.”

Knowing to not provoke Peri, Odin did as she asked. He sat heavily down and watched Peri consult the cookbook again, muttering to herself. As she worked the doors leading outside opened and Felicia walked in with a basket of berries and herbs. Odin recognised them as ingredients for potions rather than for cooking. Sure, people could eat them (that was the point of putting them into potions) but they weren’t for food.

“Good morning Felicia!” Odin greeted.

Felicia nearly jumped but managed to set the basket down on the counter without incident. Odin exhaled softly and remembered that startling Felicia was as easy as waving to her.

“M-Morning Odin.” She gasped out. “How’s your day?”

Odin opened his mouth to tell her he had barely started his day when Peri whipped a bowl of whatever she was making around and set it in front of Odin. Odin saw that the consistency of the dish was firmer than he anticipated, like a thick pudding. Spooning some up, Odin took a large bite and smiled. It was warm, creamy, and a bit sweet.

“Thanks Peri!” Odin beamed. “What is it?”

“It’s a dish for energy!” Peri proclaimed. “It will help you be energised all day! Plus, you don’t need a lot to fill you!”

That didn’t answer his question entirely, but Odin didn’t mind. Finishing up the food, he took the dishes to the sink before leaving. True to Peri’s word, Odin felt filled, content. Heading back to his room, Odin changed and headed back to Leo’s room.

Leo and Niles were up, Leo already pouring over texts and papers as Niles adjusted his cloak. Odin boldly walked in and saw that Leo had already procured breakfast, different from what he had just eaten, but that was natural. Niles had probably snuck a few bites and would go to the kitchens after debriefing.

With his stomach warm and the day ahead of him, Odin smiled. “What shall we do for you today, Leo?”

Today was going to be great.

~

Afternoon hit and even with the sun beaming hotly down on them, Odin was still working. The energy from the morning crashed somewhere after lunch and now, yawning through his hand, Odin had to assist and help new recruits. The field they were working in was close to the west side of the castle and even with some shade from the trees Odin was sweltering. His throat was aching and he desperately wanted some water. His canteen had long been emptied and Odin was looking forward to drinking something to quench his thirst. When training ended and Odin dismissed the new recruits he practically bolted to the castle, hands fumbling with the door as Odin practically ripped the hinges off the servant’s door to get inside the kitchen.

Scanning the place, Odin tried to locate the pitcher of water usually kept cool with magic, but all he saw was a flask of something purple pink. Without another thought Odin drank the entire bottle. It tasted sweet and fruity and once Odin finished the entire thing, he stared at the flask. It wasn’t a regular flask, but rather one that was used for potions. Odin then looked over and saw some of the berries that Felicia had brought in the morning were gone. Odin then looked at the flask again and flushed. Did he just…

“Crap.”

Odin set the flask down. He wasn’t supposed to drink that. Not only did he drink a potion, Odin could have drunk a potion that wasn’t complete yet. That in itself was also dangerous. Odin had spent far too much time with his mother and remembered that sometimes potion ingredients were more harmful separate than when combined. Shakily, Odin swallowed, still tasting the sweetness of the berries, and hurried out. Logically, he should confess to Leo his blunder and hope that his scolding was light before going to the medical wing and triple checking that he was all right. Feeling his face flush, Odin climbed the stairs to Leo’s office and tried to not feel like he was ten years old again and having to tell his mother what he had done wrong. Knocking on the door, Odin waited for Leo to tell him to step inside. Once he did, Odin was hit with how hot the room felt and how exhausted he was. Leo really had holed himself in there.

“Odin?” Leo turned his head, possibly to ask the reason Odin was there, but he paused. His quill was set on the desk and soon Leo was in front of Odin, his mouth twisted.

“Leo?” Odin asked, or at least tried to. His voice came out scratchy and his throat tickled.

Leo’s hand touched Odin’s forehead and his scowl furrowed. “Odin. You’re burning up.” He then directed his gaze over Odin’s shoulder. “Niles come here.”

Niles was here? Odin tried to turn his head but his fellow retainer was at Leo’s side in a flash so it was moot point. His hair was ruffled and his cloak a bit dirty, but Odin didn’t have time to point those things out. Leo took Niles’s hand and pressed it against Odin’s forehead.

“He’s burning up.” Leo stated as though Niles couldn’t feel it himself.

“He is.” Niles agreed. “How are you feeling?”

Odin opened his mouth to state he was perfectly fine, but suddenly, as though their suggestions opened his mind, Odin felt a stab of heat rush through his body, all the way to the tips of his ears. Suddenly his mind spun and his body felt heavy. Not sick heavy, but like something warm had slipped down his throat and was nestling uncomfortably in his chest. The feeling spread through his entire body. Odin tried to force the nonchalant answer, stating he was perfectly fine, but his mouth opened and without restraint he answered.

“I don’t feel well.” The bluntness of his words rang in the room and Odin slapped his hand over his mouth, but the words kept pouring out, like a broken dam. “I… I didn’t mean to say that.”

Leo’s eyes widened briefly before they narrowed. “You didn’t mean to say that? Are you saying you were going to lie to me about your health?”

“Yes.” Odin automatically responded, his voice muffled by his hand, but still audible.

“Odin…” Niles moved around and poked him. “Are you… unable to lie?”

“It appears so.” The words flowed out of Odin’s mouth.

Niles stared at him and Odin squirmed a bit. Something shifted on Niles’s face and Odin could see the mask exposed for a moment. Curiosity burned deep inside and Odin knew that there were questions in the past he had avoided, truths he couldn’t tell. The power of secrecy had been ripped from him and suddenly Odin felt sick and he knew it wasn’t whatever was compelling him to talk. Secrets were secrets for a reason but if Niles so desired he could abuse this power. Odin wasn’t sure if he wanted to feel upset at the temptation dangling in front of Niles or grudging acceptance. Perhaps he deserved this ailment thrust upon him. Secrets had to be exposed sooner or later…

“Do you know how you landed yourself in this predicament?” Niles asked.

Odin swallowed. “I drank some potion sitting in the kitchen without looking at what it was. I was just so thirsty from being outside with the new recruits.”

Leo sighed. “That was made with star dew berries. It makes sense now. When mixed with other herbs that potion helps relax patients. It helps when someone is stressed in the medical wing. However, brewed on its own it can act as a sort of truth serum.”

“Oh.” Odin didn’t have anything else to say. “I’m sorry Leo.”

“It’s fine.” Leo rubbed his hair. “There are regulations for brewing too much at once. If I had to guess this will only last for the day.”

Great, so he had a time frame for avoiding other people. Odin shuffled a little, eager to escape. “I suppose I need not report my condition to you… I’ll be off to do my other errands…”

“Wait.” Niles reached out and grabbed Odin. “You’re burning up. You can’t just go running around.”

Odin wished he could tell Leo and Niles he was fine. Well, he could, but since he had already admitted he wasn’t fine lying now was moot point. All he could hope was Leo disagreeing with Niles and letting him go.

“Niles is right. The effects of this potion leave you with a fever. You’re in no condition to run around. I’m sure you’ve finished the most important tasks already, yes?”

“I have.” Odin said readily.

“Then you can rest here.” Leo concluded. “I don’t want you leaving and thinking you can run around while ill.”

Odin swallowed and felt Niles tug him over to the bed. Flopping down Odin wished he could pretend he didn’t feel relief at lying down, but the sigh that escaped his lips betrayed him. Odin wanted to scowl, but then Niles sat down and stroked Odin’s hand. Here it came… the questions Niles had always been harbouring…

“So, I’ve been wondering…” Niles started.

Immediately Odin tensed, his hand jerking, trying to get out of Niles’s grasp. Niles calmly kept his hand tight around Odin’s and continued to speak.

“…during that last banquet how did you truly feel about that marquis daughter hanging off of Leo?”

That… was not the question Odin was expecting. Still, he found his mouth opening automatically. “I wanted to tell her Leo was taken and then curl my arm around his waist. It’s not that I thought she was a bad person, she just wasn’t taking the hint from Leo that he wasn’t interested.”

Leo choked at his desk and Odin swore he saw Leo’s cheeks turn red. Niles laughed and pressed on.

“Also, what really is your favourite food?”

“I like lamb roasted with rosemary and dark cranberry sauce on the side.” Odin said.

“Cranberries?” Niles tilted his head.

“They’re sort of tart.” Odin answered even though it wasn’t fully a question. “The sauce is made sweet.”

Niles hummed and then looked Odin dead in the eyes. “What’s your favourite sex position?”

From his true feelings at their last banquet, to his favourite food, and now to this? Odin couldn’t fathom where Niles’s line of thought was going but it didn’t matter. He screeched and buried his head into one of the pillows, mumbling the answer into it.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Niles pushed.

“Niles…” Odin wanted to scold him, but the answer bubbled on his lips again. Odin buried his face into the pillow and spoke the answer into it once more.

“Odin, I’m just curious.” Niles was laughing. “Answer so I can hear you. I’ll keep asking until you do.”

Across the room Odin saw Leo’s face beet red and Odin was sure his face was also red. Sitting up he glared at Niles before complying. Leaning closer he aimed to whisper the answer to Niles, but instead Niles pulled him into a kiss. It was heated and slick and Odin grasped at Niles’s shirt as they made out in Leo’s room, Odin knowing Leo had all but abandoned his work. When they pulled away Odin was panting for air.

“So, what’s your favourite sex position?” Niles asked again.

Odin had no chance to hide. His answer rang in the room. Leo looked how Odin felt, ready for the floor to swallow him whole. Niles laughed and carted his fingers through Odin’s hair.

“There, was that so hard?”

“Yes.” Odin was glad for the bluntness in this moment. “Please don’t ask those sorts of questions.”

Niles hummed before he spoke. “Do you like it when I touch you with slightly colder hands or slightly warmer hands?”

Odin wanted to scream at Niles but he answered instead. Niles laughed and Odin’s face burned.

“Have… mercy… on me…” Odin panted out.

Niles laughed again. “This is mercy.” He responded with a cheeky grin.

~

The afternoon went by slowly as Niles teased answers out of Odin. As the questions ranged from tame to not tame, and while Niles was only teasing, Odin noted he hadn’t asked any heavy questions. A new found warmth hit Odin as he realised this was Niles’s way of telling him he wasn’t going to break their trust. He wouldn’t make Odin speak anything he wasn’t ready for. That warmth radiated in Odin for all of two seconds before Niles asked something obscene. However, when the questions died, Odin drifted off to sleep, still clutching Niles’s hand as he did so.

When he woke up it was evening and Leo’s desk was cleared, the books and papers set aside properly. Yawning, Odin sat up and saw that dinner was being brought into the room. There was enough for the three of them and Odin was grateful. Not only because his skin was still warm but because he didn’t want to answer anything unnecessarily. Plus, not everyone would be as considerate as Niles and keep the questions light and teasing.

As they ate, side by side, Odin looked out the window and considered the predicament he was in. The elephant was in the room and his secrets were hovering silently around them. Niles wasn’t asking and Leo wasn’t asking, but Odin felt compelled. Deep down he knew if he was to stay in Nohr sooner or later he’d have to tell. It wasn’t right for him to remain close to Niles and Leo and not tell the truth. It wasn’t fair to him and more importantly it wasn’t fair to them.

“How are you feeling Odin?” Leo asked. “Your fever has gone down.” He touched Odin’s forehead.

“Better.” Odin responded as Leo brushed his bangs aside. “I think it’s wearing off.”

“It should be gone in another couple of hours.” Leo informed him. “When it’s gone I expect you to apologise to the head nurse.”

“Of course.” Odin didn’t argue.

Finishing his dinner in record time, Odin stood up and decided to use Leo’s private bathroom. Leo never stopped him and Niles and the last thing Odin wanted to do was go back to his room. The journey felt too far and even though the fever was breaking, as he moved Odin felt the sluggish weight still in his body. Filling the tub so it was hot, Odin stripped and sunk in, closing his eyes in relief.

Now that he had a moment to himself, Odin stared at the steam rolling off the water and tried to think of what to do next. Should he just tell Leo and Niles what they had been thinking the entire afternoon? Trailing his fingers in the water Odin wished the answer was clear. He had no way of knowing and even if he managed to talk to Selena and Laslow would the answer be any clearer? He had to decide and soon. Perhaps, tomorrow he’d find them and ask. Nodding to himself, Odin washed up and drained the tub. He then dried off and changed into one of Leo’s robes that was hanging off the back of the door.

Leo and Niles were already snuggled on top of the bed’s covers. Leo’s shirt was slightly unbuttoned and Niles had his bow and quiver off the side. A book was open and Leo was softly reading to Niles. Odin climbed over to them without pretense and snuggled up, closing his eyes. He had heard this story before, but Niles liked it and Odin never minded hearing it again. Leo automatically adjusted so Odin could warmly press up and continued to read.

Time slipped by and the next thing Odin knew he was yawning. Despite sleeping for most of the day exhaustion was catching up to Odin. It must have for Leo and Niles too as the book was set aside and the two of them dressed for bed. Odin crawled under the covers and waited for his lovers to return. When they did, Niles took the center this time and Odin was glad. Nestling closer to Niles, Odin closed his eyes and felt Leo’s arm drape over and touch his shoulder. The lights were out and the room dark. Odin shifted, and in that moment, he felt a tingle down his spine. The rest of the heat Odin hadn’t even noticed still sitting inside of him drained and he was left as himself, regular Odin not under any sort of compulsion. Holding his breath, Odin waited for Niles or Leo to notice, but they didn’t. They just lay there in the dark. The mood was warm, cozy and suddenly Odin felt like this was it. Opening his mouth, Odin softly spoke into the room.

“I know I’m not under the influence of that potion anymore.” He began. Beside him he felt Niles stir and heard Leo shift. “However, trust me when I say I’m telling the truth now.” Sucking in a breath Odin didn’t think and just went at it. “My real name is Owain.”

Niles jostled him completely and sat up, his long white hair brushing his shoulders as he leaned over and stared at Odin. Leo also sat up. Their gazes were heavy on him, like they were calculating if Odin’s words were true and he was not still under the potion’s influence. Niles even touched Odin’s forehead and with a sigh plopped back down.

“They say the truth will set you free.” Niles said. “How do you feel now?”

Odin opened his mouth to say “better” but then the weight of his words smacked him upside the head. He had just revealed his truth name to Leo and Niles without consulting Selena or Laslow first. His eyes widened and Odin groaned.

“Terrible. Awful.”

“You… you need not push yourself for our sakes…” Leo started.

Odin shook his head. “No, it’s not that. Selena is going to kick my ass.”

“Of course,” Niles sighed out. “Let me guess, Laslow will too?”

“No, he’ll just freak out a little.” Odin confessed. “However, I suppose I’ll cross that bridge when it comes. I want to tell you two the truth.”

Niles moved closer and shuffled Odin over in an impressive feat of dexterity and soon Odin was in between Niles and Leo. They were warmly against his sides and Odin felt comfort in it and continued to speak.

“I guess I should start from the beginning.” Odin closed his eyes. “It starts with a dragon…” He then paused. “No, it starts with a field and a tactician sleeping on the ground.”

The story spilled out and Odin glossed over some points for now and kept talking and talking. Niles and Leo laughed at his growing up stories before Odin arrived at the part where things shifted.

“Then…” Odin softly spoke, closing his eyes. “Robin now possessed by Grima… killed my uncle Chrom.”

Everything shifted and Odin didn’t know how to piece the story together properly. He had never spoken about it like this. Yet, he kept going, forcing the words out.

“Everything went into chaos. Soon… my world was crumbling, everything on fire, and our parents… dying to protect us one by one. We were just teenagers and our world on fire, our lives destroyed. However, the Divine Dragon Naga came to our aid and sent us back in time to stop Grima.” He paused for dramatic effect.

Silence. Then Niles spoke. “I thought you said you weren’t going to lie.”

Odin gaped. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “Listen… I’m still telling the truth now.”

He shot a glance at Leo, who had his hand on his chin. “Perhaps… another side effect of the potion?”

Odin couldn’t believe them. “Look… I’m not lying.”

Leo and Niles leveled him a look but Odin continued before they could say anything.

“So, before I was so rudely interrupted. We time traveled to stop Grima but it turns out the Grima from our time line followed us. We had to kill Grima once and for all. Our time line has been forever altered but we saved everyone…”

Leo had his hand on Odin’s forehead. “He doesn’t feel feverish.”

“Check his pulse?” Niles unhelpfully asked.

“I’m perfectly fine!” Odin gasped out. “If you’d let me finish?” Once again Odin didn’t wait for their answer. “Then, suddenly, a few months later a cloaked being named Anankos asked me, Selena, and Laslow to travel across dimensions and help him. We did so and that’s how I wound up in Nohr. I’m… sort of not from this world.” Odin added that last bomb shell at the end. He wished he didn’t, but there really was no other place for it.

Leo blinked before he crawled out of bed and headed for the door. “It isn’t too late. I’ll call for Elise. Clearly this is another stage of the serum that we haven’t documented before.”

Niles then hugged Odin to his chest. “Hurry I think his fever is growing worse.”

“You!!!” Odin wiggled. “I’m serious! Am I not allowed to be serious?”

Leo and Niles exchanged a look before Leo went to open the door. Odin wiggled out of Niles’s grasp and scrambled on the silk sheets. “I’m serious. I’m telling the truth…”

Niles lunged for him and soon they both fell out of bed, their top halves on the floor and their legs still tangled in the sheets. Odin tried to wiggle out but then he felt Niles laughing behind him, his arms tightly around Odin’s body.

Odin gaped. “You… two…”

“Sorry, it was too tempting to pass.” Niles didn’t sound sorry. “Teasing you is surprisingly fun.”

“Of course, we believe you Odin.” Leo had returned to bed and his tone was serious. “We know you are placing a great deal of trust in us by telling the truth.”

Leo paused.

“Still, this was rather enjoyable.”

Odin tried to glare, but it wasn’t working as Leo laughed at his expression. Odin felt a mix of embarrassment and joy that his lovers were taking him seriously. Then, Odin’s brain unhelpfully flashed to all the times he and Niles had teased Leo.

“Is… this what it feels like? Is this what we have put you through?” He stared at Leo. “I’m sorry.”

Leo laughed. “Apology accepted. Now, let’s sleep?”

Niles let of Odin and Odin climbed as gracefully as he could into bed. Leo and Niles curled closer to him and stroked his hair, like a silent apology.

“So, can we call you Owain?” Leo asked.

Odin wanted to say yes, but then he paused. “Uh… maybe I should talk with Laslow and Selena in the morning?”

“Of course.” Leo gracefully said. “Good luck.”

Odin pouted. “You’re not going to come and support me?”

“No way.” Niles deadpanned. “I’m not being anywhere near Selena’s wrath.”

“Traitor.” Odin muttered, only half meaning it.

“Love you Odin.” Niles pressed a kiss to Odin’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> What Peri Made: I dunno guys. I was going to make it oatmeal or porridge but then I remembered I did that in a previous story so I figured I'd just keep this ambiguous.
> 
> Berries: I made up the name and the berries.


End file.
